The Music of Ash Ketchum
by blueknight0712
Summary: What if Ash had a secret? How would his mom, dad, and friends take? What if his secret was singing. Read the story to find out. Red x Delia, Ash x Harem, and Gary x Misty. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Music of Ash Ketchum

 **Declaimer:** I don't Pokemon nor any of the songs being played. They all belong to their rightful owners. I just own this story idea. Now continue.

Chapter 1:

They are my **Timber Eyes**!

[Location: Pallet Town; Ketchum Resident]

In the Ketchum household, Delia Ketchum was cleaning the entire house along with Mr. Mime her husband, Red Ketchum, who had just recently came back from his training in Mt. Silver and decide to help around. The two married couple was currently cleaning Ash's room. After twenty minutes Delia had finshed her portion of cleaning Ash's room and decide to head downstairs to go cook dinner. Leaving her husband to finish up his portion of the cleaning.

Red was currently wiping Ash's bookshelfs and the put back all of the stuff that was on the shelf before. Just when Red was about to leave he spotted a old picture under Ash's desk and just as he picked up the photo Red heard a loud cricking noise. Then all of the suddenly.

*Bang* *Clank*

Red had hit his head up against the bookshelf, causing everything on the shelf to fall over. "Aw, crap!?" Red cursed as he was holding his head gritting his teeth in pain and at the mess he just made.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Delia ask Red from all the way from downstairs. "Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart!" Red said back to his wife. Red picked up everything off of the floor and as he picked up everything he noticed something underneath his son's bed. "What the?" Red said as he went to pulled out a hidden crate box. As Red opened the crate box he noticed there was a sketchbook on the top left corner, a navy blue writing notebook underneath the sketchbook, and on the right side was a whole section of music CDs and picture scrapbook next to it.

\- - - Line Break - - -

Red was currently walked in the kitchen holding the hidden crate box and set it on the table. Delia then notice the crate Red had just put on the table and asked, "What's that, dear?". "Don't know? I found it under Ash's bed and had some stuff in it? Figured you would know what it is." Red replied to his wife as she looked was now looking at the navy blue writing notebook while her husband was looking at the photo scrapbook.

And to Delia and Red surprise there all about songs. In the notebook it had music lyric and instrument notes to the side of songs. Delia pick up one of the songs and was about to play it when Red stopped her. "Dear, why don't we head to the Professors Lab were all of Ash's Pokemon are all at? I'm sure they would love to listen to Ash's music and singing?" Red asked her. Delia had quickly thought about and agreed with her husband, plus the Professor two big speakers and a big screen movie stage in the back of the lab.

Delia nodded her head as she grabbed the current music and had Mr. Mine go and get the other crates from upstairs. Delia, Mr. Mine, and Red started to head the Professor's Lab.

\- - - Time Skip - - -

As Red was currently filling in Professor Oak, the other regional Professors, Blue Oak, Daisy Oak, and Gary Oak, all of Ash's friends/rivals/traveling companies, all regional Elite Four's/Gym Leaders/Battle Brains/and Champions, Charlie, and Mr. Goodwin- which shocked both Delia and himself- at what they found. "So your saying that you've found so music CD's that belong to Ash? And you two want play them here?" Samaul asked them as they both nodded. Professor Junpier was looking through the crate they've brought with them and saw one that stood to her, the CD's name said ' **Diamond Eyes** '.

"Intresting." The Unova Professor mumbled as she put in the disk in the CD player. Then everyone heard a guitar and other instruments being played and look towards the source. They saw Professor Juniper standing next the CD player holding the CD case in her hand.

 **I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,**

 **I am the ghost, that hides in the night**

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Wait, wait a minute take a step back**

 **you gotta think twice before you react**

 **so stay, stay a little while**

 **Because a Promise not kept is the road to exile**

 **HEY! whats the circumstance**

 **you'll never be great without taking a chance so**

 **wait, you waited too long**

 **had your hands in your pocket**

 **when you shoulda been gone**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **One push is all you'll need**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **A fist first philosophy**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **We watch with wounded eyes**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **So I hope you recognize**

 **I'm on the front line**

 **Don't worry I'll be fine**

 **the story is just beginning**

 **I say goodbye to my weakness**

 **so long to the regret**

 **and now I see the world through diamond eyes**

"Whoa" Cynthia, Dimetha, Elesa, Bianca, Serena, Miatte and the other girls were in awe and amazed by Ash's voice.

 **Damn! damn it all down**

 **took one to the chest without even a sound so**

 **What! What are you worth?**

 **the things you love or the people you hurt**

 **Hey! it's like deja vu**

 **a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose**

 **so wait, it's the exception to the rule**

 **everyone of us is expendable**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **One push is all you'll need**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **A fist first philosophy**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **We watch with wounded eyes**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **So I hope you recognize**

 **I'm on the front line**

 **don't worry I'll be fine**

 **the story is just beginning**

 **I say goodbye to my weakness**

 **so long to the regret**

 **and now I know that I'm alive**

 **I'm on the front line**

 **don't worry I'll be fine**

 **the story is just beginning**

 **I say goodbye to my weakness**

 **so long to the regret**

 **and now I see the world through diamond eyes**

"Beauitful!?" Delia said wiping a tears from her eyes while everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Every night of my life**

 **I watch angels fall from the sky**

 **Every time that the sun still sets**

 **I pray they don't take mine**

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 **I'm on the front line**

 **don't worry I'll be fine**

 **the story is just beginning**

 **I say goodbye to my weakness**

 **so long to regret**

 **I'm on the front line**

 **don't worry I'll be fine**

 **the story is just beginning**

 **I say goodbye to my weakness**

 **so long to the regrets**

 **and now I know that I'm alive**

 **I'm on the front line**

 **don't worry I'll be fine**

 **the story is just beginning**

 **I say goodbye to my weakness**

 **so long to the regret**

 **and now I see the world through diamond eyes**

 **and now I see the world through diamond eyes**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

 **Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!**

"Whoa!? Who knew Ash could sing and have such an amazing voice!" Roxy yelled feeling pumped up along with everyone else. They all nodded in agreement. "I'm next to pick a song!" Delia yelled as was going through the crates looking for a certain genre.

"Man, that song was awesome!" "You can say that again. Don't!" Cynthia replied to Steven's comment. "Yes, found it!" Delia yelled getting everyone's attention. "Found what, dear?" Red asked his wife. "This!" Delia said showing CD's name, **Timber** , "It says 'Timber'. It's got to be a love song." Delia said as both her's and the rest of girls hope in their hearts. The guys well, "Haaahhahahha! Haha, ahah, Ash singing a l-love s-song! Hahaa!" Gary said as he and every guy except for Red, who was currently hiding and cowering in fear, was laughing at that statement. Delia and the rest of the female population held a deadly aura no one should be near.

Red quickly put in the disk in hope of not seeing upcoming carnage. The next thing everybody heard was a upbeat harmonic beat. And the next part cought everyone off guard and a certain blond supermodel/lightning-type Unova Gym Leader pale in fear.

[Mystirous Voice/Elesa]:

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move, you better dance**

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

"Huh?" Everyone said together as no one except for Lt. Surge notice his daughter, Elesa, was slow walking away. Surge pick up Elesa by her coat jacket and kept her from going anywhere.

[Ash's Turn]:

 **The bigger they are, the harder they fall**

 **This biggity boy's a diggity dog**

 **I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off**

 **Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber**

 **Face down, booty up, timber**

 **That's the way we like the what, timber**

 **I'm slicker than an oil spill**

 **She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**

 **Swing your partner round and round**

 **End of the night, it's going down**

 **One more shot, another round**

 **End of the night, it's going down**

 **Swing your partner round and round**

 **End of the night, it's going down**

 **One more shot, another round**

 **End of the night, it's going down**

[Elesa's Turn]:

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move, you better dance**

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move, you better dance**

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

[Ash's Turn]:

 **Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane**

 **Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed**

 **Live in hotels, swing on plane**

 **Blessed to say, money ain't a thing**

 **Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli**

 **Order me another round, homie**

 **We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down**

 **Swing your partner round and round**

 **End of the night, it's going down**

 **One more shot, another round**

 **End of the night, it's going down**

 **Swing your partner round and round**

 **End of the night, it's going down**

 **One more shot, another round**

 **End of the night, it's going down**

[Elesa's Final Turn]:

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move, you better dance**

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move, you better dance**

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

After the song had ended everyone was confused by the familiar female voice who was sing with Ash, which irk the rest of the girls. "Start talking, Elesa!" Surge damanded getting everyone's attention. "*Defeated Sigh* Yes, daddy." Elesa answered back to her father.

 **Ash:** Wow, way to start off this first chapter knight!? _*Sarcasticly while rolling his eyes*_

 **Me:** Your welcome *While smiling*

 **Ash:** You know I was being sarcastic, right? *Raising his eyebrow*

 **Me:** And you know that I just let your biggest fangirl in, **right**? *Said with a demonic smirk*

*Ash pales in fear and was about to make a break for it towards the window. Keyword: about. With a speed that could put both Quicksilver and the Flash to shame. Ash's biggest fangirl tackled him to the ground. His biggest fangirl's name was no other then,*

 **Ash:** Sabrina! Let me go! *Ash struggles at his fangirl's impressive hold*

 **Sabrina:** Thank you Knight! Now let go get married Ash-sama!

 **Me:** Sabrina hold it, I need to say something Ash!

 **Sabrina:** *Nods with a smile*

 **Me:** Ash, remember what I have to say. Make me, your parents, and the readers/viewers proud! And bring, 2 children with Sabrina.

*I said to Ash as he was being dragged out of the room with a very happy Sabrina.*

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone this is blueknight0712 and this is my third story, and I wanna know if its good so far. I had gotten the idea for from the stories **The Music of Natsu** and **The Voice of Dragneel**. Which are awesome stories, which are written respectively by two Authors **TheUnknownLegion** and **darkchannel30** , and I thought, "Since no is doing one for Pokemon stories, I guess I could be the first person." And I later had idea's of doing it, all I need is a few requested songs, some pairing/shipping couples for a couple of songs, and some pairings/shippings for Ash.

So comment, review, follow, and etc. Let me know if I misspelled anything, gotten my facts about the characters and places of Pokemon wrong. And one more thing, I suck at writing clothing discription and appearences. So I'm just refer to their looks from the anime, games, and etc. Also I'm a AshxSabrina, AshxCynthia, and AshxHarem Fan so this should be fun.

\- This was blueknight0712 saying 'Peace!'

 **[Artist - Songs]:**

Shinedown - Diamond Eyes

Pitbull feat. Ke$ha - Timber


	2. Chapter 2

The Music of Ash Ketchum

Knight: Hey, quick shout out to readers for song request. *Bang*

*Knight's head turn towards the door and saw it was Ash but with raggy clothes, hicceys on his neck, dark rings under his eyes, and finally, behind Ash on top of his back was happy yet sleeping looking Sabrina. Knight smirked at Ash.*

Ash: Your an a** ya'know that. *Ash said as sat next to Knight.*

Knight: Nope, you gotten _the_ a**. Sabrina's a**, so don't complain.

*Ash mumbles "I'm not complain." Causing Sabrina to hug Ash even more and smiled.*

Ash: Anyways...-

 **Disclaimer:** blueknight0712 doesn't own Pokemon nor any of the song. They all belong to their rightful owner.

Chapter 2:

Who is **Miss Warrior**?

(Miss Independant and Warrior Inside)

"And that's how Ash convince me into singing for his band." Elesa finished explaining ( **A/N:** Oh no, your not getting the info that fast. It will come later into the chapters and you'll will get them.) to her father and friends. As everyone were discussing this new development Cynthia was currently rummaging through the box, until Cynthia had found one. **Miss Independant**. As Cynthia picked out the song she placed the disk into the CD player and push the 'play' button.

Everyone looked at the person who was near the music player and saw that it was Cynthia.

 **Yeah, yeah yeah**

 **Yeah, yeah yeah**

 **Yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

 **Oh is something about**

 **Just something about the way she move**

 **I can't figure it out**

 **Is something about her**

 **Say, oh is something about**

 **Kinda woman that want you but don't need you**

 **Hey, I can't figure it out**

 **Is something about her**

 **Cause she walk like a boss**

 **Talk like a boss**

 **Manicure nails just sent the pedicure off**

 **She's fly effortlessly**

As Ash was singing all the girls were hoping it is for one of them.

 **And she move like a boss**

 **Do what a boss**

 **Do, she got me thinking about getting involved**

 **That's the kinda girl I need**

 **She got her own thing**

 **That's why I love her**

 **Miss independent**

 **Won't you come and spend a little time**

 **She got her own thing**

 **That's why I love her**

 **Miss independent**

 **Oh, the way she shine**

 **Miss independent**

 **Yeah, yeah yeah**

 **Yeah, yeah yeah**

 **Yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

 **Ooh there's something about**

 **Kinda woman that can do for herself**

 **I look at her and it makes me proud**

 **There's something about her**

 **Something ooh so sexy about**

 **Kinda woman that don't even need my help**

 **She said she got it, she got it (she said she got it, she got it)**

 **No doubt, there's something about her (there's somethin' about her)**

 **Cause she work like a boss**

 **Play like a boss**

 **Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off**

 **And bills are payed on time, yeah**

 **She made for a boss**

 **Only a boss**

 **Anything less she telling them to get lost**

 **That's the girl that's on my mind**

 **She got her own thing**

 **That's why I love her**

 **Miss independent**

 **Won't you come and spend a little time**

 **She got her own thing**

 **That's why I love her**

 **Miss independent**

 **Oh, the way she shine**

 **Miss independent**

 **Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it**

 **And everything she got best believe tshe bought it**

 **She goin' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl**

 **You're everything I need**

 **Said you're everything I need**

 **Yeah, yeah yeah,**

 **Yeah yeah,**

 **Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah.**

 **She got her own thing**

 **That's why I love her**

 **Miss independent**

 **Won't you come and spend a little time**

 **She got her own thing**

 **That's why I love her**

 **Miss independent**

 **Oh, the way she shine**

 **Miss independent**

 **Miss independent**

 **That's why I love her**

As the song had ended, everyone was in shock that Ash could write and sing a love song. Delia was crying that her son was growing so fast. "Hmph, I think we all agree that Ash made this for me!" May said to every girl, only for them to argue over each. Cynthia snapped out her 'Ash daydream fantasies' and picked up the CD case. She saw a list of songs on the back and next to each song were names and writing.

Cynthia read the for **Miss Independent** and then had a small blush on her cheeks at what the name writing was too. "Sorry girls, but this song was ment for me! And here's the proof!" Cynthia exclaims as the Delia had snached the case from the Sinnoh League Champion's hand.

 **1) Miss Independent (Tribute to Cynthia, the most independent woman)**

As Delia read this out loud every woman glared at the blonde-haired Champion. As they did this Max walked up to the CD player push the 'play' button for the next song. The sound of instruments being played cause them to turn to the CD player and saw Max next it.

 **[Chorus]**

 **(I'm alive)**

 **A revolution lies inside**

 **(I'm alive)**

 **No longer will this hate divide**

 **And I'll stand**

 **I will fight, just to survive**

 **I won't be denied**

 **I'm a warrior inside**

 **[Verse 1]**

 **This is the war between you and I**

 **This is the end to your evil lie**

 **And now you've pushed me to the edge**

 **This is the rage in every tear I've cried**

 **[Chorus]**

 **(I'm alive)**

 **A revolution lies inside**

 **(I'm alive)**

 **No longer will this hate divide**

 **And I'll stand**

 **I will fight, just to survive**

 **I won't be denied**

 **I'm a warrior inside**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **No longer will this fear hold strong**

 **No longer will this fight prolong**

 **I'm bleeding through my skin**

 **Pushing through the lies within**

 **I'm battling between the tears and hate that I have seen**

 **[Chorus]**

 **(I'm alive)**

 **A revolution lies inside**

 **(I'm alive)**

 **No longer will this hate divide**

 **And I'll stand**

 **I will fight, just to survive**

 **I won't be denied**

 **I'm a warrior inside**

 **[Bridge]**

 **This is the war (this is the war) between you and I**

 **This the war (this is the war) and I will fight! (and I will fight)**

 **[Chorus]**

 **(I'm alive)**

 **A revolution lies inside**

 **(I'm alive)**

 **No longer will this hate divide**

 **And I'll stand**

 **I will fight, just to survive**

 **I won't be denied**

 **I'm a warrior inside**

As the song had finshed, everyone was moved and pumped up by the song. "That boy of yours, Red, is something else." Lance said to Red as he nodded his head in agreement. "Hey, Mrs. Ketchum who's that song for anyway?" Max asked Ash's mother, who looked back at the CD case.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Music List: Artest to Song]:

 **Diamond Eyes** \- Shinedown

 **Timber** \- Pitbull feat. Ke$ha

 **Miss Independent** \- Ne-yo

 **Warrior Inside** \- Leader


End file.
